Lionheart
by ChillinLikeAVillainKid
Summary: Addison learns something about her 16 year old daughter and live will never ever be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Addison walked into her kitchen. She turned on the lights only to find her 16 year old daughter Kennedy Amelia Montgomery asleep with her head buried in one of her books on the kitchen table. Addison sighed softly. Her daughter always tried to wait for her to come home. The redhead was really worried about her daughter.

„Kennedy? Honey wake up!" She gently shook her daughter awake. Kennedy slowly woke up and looked at her mom.

„Oh hi mom!" the dark haired blonde said and looked at her mother. Addison frowned. Her daugther had a black eye.

„Kennedy Amelia Montgomery? What happend to your eye?" The older woman wanted to know. Her daughter´s eye was badly bruised and there was some dried blood under her eye.

„Preston got mad, he saw me with Lilia." Kennedy explained. Preston was Kennedy´s boyfriend. But Kennedy broke up with him four months ago because he abused her. Addison still had no idea about why the two teens broke up. Well she thinks she knows because Kennedy told her they broke up because they fell out of love. Which of course was a lie. Now the blonde haired teen was dating a girl. The girl´s name is Sonny. The two are dating for two weeks now. Preston hated to see them together. Kennedy was his. That´s what he thought at least. In his mind he would always own her. He took her virginity so no one else could have her.

„Preston did this? Why?" Addison asked. She sat down next to her daughter and held the teens hand.

„I have to tell you a story for you to understand everything!" Kennedy answered. She then told her mom the real reason they broke up and what he did to her in the two years the two were a couple. Addison was mad, hurt and confused now. No one ever lays a hand on her child and gets away with it, she thought.

„Sweetie we are going to tell the police tomorrow and i will keep you home from school for a while. Also i think we should go tot he hospital cause your eye looks pretty bad." Addison said and pulled her daughter in her lap.

„But i feel fine, mom!" She answered and sighed a little. Kennedy stood up and fell forward lying on the floor not moving. Addison jumped up from her seat.

„Kennedy!" She yelled out. „Baby girl wake up for mommy!" She sobbed out and called an ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

Addison was in the waiting room with Arizona. The blonde looked tried to calm her down.

„I called Amelia and she is on her way just like you asked me to." She said and rubbed Addisons back gently. Amelia ran over to them.

„How is my niece?" Amelia asked and hugged Addison.

„She got a blood clot. Her ex boyfriend punshed her really hard. At first there was just a black eye but you know not everything is not what it seems!" Addison sobbed out. Arizona walked away to give the two some space. Addison and Amelia have this special sister bond. So Amelia was also playing a huge part in Kennedy´s life.

„I am going to kill that little bastard!" Amelia said. She never really liked Preston cause he always was so busy with making sure he looked flawless. He didn´t pay much attention to what Kennedy wanted.

„I will help!" Addison answered and wiped away her tears.

„I never liked him!" Amelia mumbled.

Two hours later Jackson walked over to them. Bot Amelia and Addison jumped up from their seats. Jackson looked like a kicked puppy. This couldn´t be a good sign.

„ There were complications and we also found a tumor." He answered.

„But she is okay right?" Addison asked and teared up.

„We were able to bring her back but she coded…we had to bring her back five times so i don´t know how much damage was done. But the tumor is gone now. We have to wait till she wakes up." Jackson explained to Addison and Amelia.

„You mean if she wakes up!" Amelia almost shouted, hot tears running down her face. She knew this wasn´t Jackson´s fault but it still hurts to hear this. Addison just sat back down and stared into space, she was shocked.

„Yes if she wakes up." Jackson answered and nodded his head. Alex walked over he looked pissed. He grabbed Jackson by the neck.

„You almost killed my daughter!" He yelled at him and pushed him against the wall.

„Alex calm down this isn´t helping Kennedy´s situation!" Jackson argued and tried to calm Alex down.

After Owen was able to pull Alex away from Jackson the situation calmed down a little. Alex, Addison and Amelia now sat in Kennedy´s hospital room waiting for her to wake up. The three were really worried and everyone oft hem was hoping that there wasn´t to much damage done.


	3. Chapter 3

Addison had texted Sonny while everyone was waiting for Kennedy to wake up. Sonny was now on her way tot he hospital. Kennedy was out of surgery for 5 hours now and there was no sign of her waking up anytime soon.

„She has to wake up!" Alex answered, he normally was a strong person. Not showing his emotions but when it came to his only daughter he was very weak. Alex was married to Jo. The two are the parents of three boys.

Addison wiped away his tears.

„Alex calm down. This is not going to help our daughter." Addsion told him, she tried to stay strong but it was hard to see her daughter like this. She was afraid of losing her daughter, just like Alex.

Twenty minutes later Sonny walked into the hospital room.

„Addison, i am so sorry i wasn´t there to protect her!" Sonny answered and hugged the red haired woman. Addison hugged back and smiled sadly.

„It´s not your fault Sonny!" Addison told her and put a hand on Sonny´s shoulder.

„Is she going to wake up soon?" Sonny asked and looked over to her girlfriend´s hospital bed, tears slowly streaming down her face.

„We don´t know, it´s not clear if she is ever going to wake up." Alex told her and rubbed his eyes. He wanted tob e strong but he just couldn´t take seeing his little princess like this. It didn´t matter to him how old Kennedy was. She was his only daughter so the two had a special relationship.

„She has to wake up!" Sonny said in shock and started to cry softly. This couldn´t happen. She needed Kennedy and Kennedy needed her. Amelia looked at Sonny and sighed sadly.

„All we can do right now is pray for her!" Amelia answered.

„I don´t want to pray! I want my girlfriend to wake up!" Sonny yelled and was now in tears. Alex put a hand on the teenager´s back. He sighed sadly.

„We all want her to wake up Sonny. But Amy is right, all we can do is wait and pray!" Alex answered.

Three days later Kennedy still was in a coma and everyone slowly but surely started to believe that Kennedy wasn´t going to wake up anytime soon. Maybe she wouldn´t wake up at all. Addison only went home once to take a quick shower. Alex was with his daughter every night after he finished his shift. Amelia visited Kennedy everyday for like 5 hours. And Sonny always went to visited her after school. She didn´t felt like going to school but every grown up told her she needed to go because it isn´t going to help Kennedy if she would miss school days.


End file.
